Heretofore, there are various kinds of containers for receiving tools on the market. However, none of them can be connected with additional boxes to enlarge their capacity and are satisfactory in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tool container which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.